


Dinner for Two?

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yang loves Blake so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Day 15 of Beetober - Domestic. Poor Blake just needs a break and Yang is happy to give her one.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 29





	Dinner for Two?

Blake let out a sigh, as she fumbled with the keys in her hand. As her fingers traced over the metal outline, her ears drooped as her heart ached. Her day had been mentally taxing, being pulled left, right and centre with no break in sight had left her feeling a little more than defeated. To add insult to injury in the bag hanging off of her shoulder was even more work. As of late, her personal and work lives had begun to blend, leading to more time spent in the study than happily curled up in her girlfriend’s arms.

As she slipped inside the apartment, she called home, her senses caught on to a delightful aroma. It wafted along the hall, enticing her to come closer. Her impatience mounted as she struggled to get her coat and shoes off fast enough. Leaving them behind with haste she all but ran to the kitchen where she was greeted with the most heart-warming sight. Before her was Yang, a sheepish grin having taken over her lips as she stepped aside to reveal her masterpiece, a home-cooked dinner.

The spread was delectable, all of her favourite dishes had been laid out in front of her, and a gorgeous bouquet of lilacs, their purple hue reminiscent of Yang’s eyes stood proud in a vase of their own. Tears welled up in her eyes, forcing her to blink repeatedly to hold them back. The faunus couldn’t recall a time when someone had gone to so much effort for her; the gesture was so pure and utterly Yang. As a tear slipped down her cheek, the blonde swiftly moved, a hand cupping her girlfriend’s cheek tenderly.

A watery smile pulled on Blake’s lips before she threw her arms around Yang, burying her face into the junction of the blonde’s neck. “Blake?” Upon hearing her name, her ears flicked, the note of concern in Yang’s voice drew the faunus out of her hiding place, allowing her tear-filled amber gaze to lock onto lilac. As she exhaled, an unintentionally shaky laugh tumbled out with it, causing Yang’s brows to furrow as she waited patiently for Blake to respond.

Despite the time given, Blake knew her words would fail her, but regardless she was determined to show Yang just how much both her and this effort meant to her. Rising on her tiptoes, she held the blonde’s freckled cheeks between her palms and planted a kiss on her lips. Following an audible whine from her partner, Yang tugged Blake impossibly closer as she cradled the back of her head. Between passionate pecks, the faunus managed to squeak out, “Thank you, Yang,” which only prompted the blonde to hug her even tighter. The work that lay abandoned by the front door could wait, Blake had more pressing matters she would gladly attend to.


End file.
